Nothing Could Seperate this
by ShadowBlueHusky
Summary: "When I was little, I meet a guy I wasn't allowed to see. But I did anyway a year after, but he suddenly stopped meeting me... Now, he's slowly sneaking back into my life and I slowly start to wonder just what I feel for him..." NaruSasuNaru, warnings inside.
1. Prologue – Meeting for the first time

**A/N: Hey all! So, for those of you that's currious about my other story that I removed? Well, I couldn't get on with it... And seeing it up there, just sittting and gaining dust, didn't work for me... So I removed it. Sorry to everyone who liked it.**

**But on the other side, here's a new story for you guys! I'll make sure to not cut this one off and just remove it like the other, I'll make sure to finish this one. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Naruto. I wouldn't live where I currently do if I did, so nope.**

**Warnings: OOC'nes, AU, Yaoi (BoyxBoy. You know?), marked M for future chapters. NaruSasuNaru.**

**~ oOo ~**

_~ Prologue – Meeting for the first time ~_

_Age: 5 years old. Location: Mingle Park._

It's rare for me to be able to spend time with my family. My father owns a high status business, and hardly have any free time to spend with me and my older brother. And out mother tends to need to keep the house, do it's usually just me and my big brother. But we're really close, so it doesn't bother us as much as it could.

But today is different. Today's one of the few days a year were we all take off to a place one of us chooses. Today it was my turn, and I instantly chose the mingle park. Father had given me a look that told he was displeased with it, and asked if I really wanted to go there. I had of cause been confused. What was so bad about that place? I asked him, and he simply stated one thing.

"If we were meant to interact with the lower classes, they wouldn't have parted up the city in districts now would they?"

Yes. The whole city was parted up in districts. It had been like that for centuries it seemed, and no one wanted to change it. No one tried anyway.

Me and my family were of the high class. But as we had it, I always thought my dad saw us as living in the royal part of the city. Oh, might as well let you know what the parts are;

The Royal District. This is where the royal families live. They don't interact with anyone outside of their part, except if one from the high class comes to their part of 'heaven' as I've heard someone call it.

The High Status District. This is where me and my family live. It's a place where nothing is out of order, and the houses are quite expensive. Only people with a lot of money and influence can live here. Someone from a lower class would never be able to live here. If you didn't have influence on something big or the right contacts, your neighbour would polite you to the point you were send to the low class.

The Middle Class District. This is where people who had it fine lived. The houses wasn't as big as where we liven (So I've been told) but they're not bad ether. Someone told me it would be like our summer house, the houses are small enough to fit the family, but not that flashy like the houses where we lived. I've never seen it for myself, seeing as father won't let me get close to the border to the lower classes.

The Low Class District. They don't have much, and I've heard about a family that lived in a three man house having around eight kids! The people here barely have enough money to hold a house and give their family food at the same time. But nobody really wants to acknowledge they're there, so house rents tends to slip a lot... That's what I've heard at least.

And finally, there's the slums. They're under the city, and no one wants to even speak about them other than in hushed whispers. Apparently it's a spot on the city's story, and no one want to talk about it. It's supposedly there the most filthy of people live. Those with no home, no family and no money. No one wants to go there, and to mention the place can give a child house arrest.

The mingle park, where I decided for us to hang out today, is a place where everyone can be. All classes come here, just to have a good time with friends and family. Of cause, my father thinks the place is disgusting. The royals don't even come here, and it's rare for us high class to come here. But my big brother never wants to take me here when it's just him and me, so I used this opportunity to come here. I got to do SOMETHING to see the place right?

"Sasuke sweety, come over here! You need the sun-protection!"

Yeah, that's my name. Sasuke Uchiha. And the one calling on me is my mother, Mikoto. She's the sweetest mother on the entire earth! I run over to her, smiling on my entire face. "I know mommy; or else I get sunburned!" I giggle, as she with a smile put some of the sun lotion on my nose. "That's right my big boy! You're learning it!"

"Hn, well he is five now, right little brother?" That's my big bro Itachi. He's a really smart one, and also is supposed to take over dad's business once he gets old enough and dad can't take care of it any more. "You betcha! Hey Nee-san! Can we play with the Frisbee?! Pleeease!" He laughs slightly before nodding at me. "Only when you got the sun-screen on though. I already got mine on." I pout slightly at that, but quickly stops as my father speaks up. "Sasuke, Uchiha's don't pout. Stop that immediately."

Yup. That's how my dad is. Fugaku Uchiha, the man that seems to not be able to smile unless we're at home and out of sight from anyone else. Or if praised by someone on his business. Nee-san says it's for the business best, but I find it really sad. "Yes father..." I just say, but immediately gets cheered up as my mom gently pokes me on the cheek. "All done! You can go play now." I jump in joy, a big smile on my face before picking up the Frisbee and pulling my big brother a bit off to play with him.

We're having a great time, passing the Frisbee to each other. Itachi catches it almost every time, while I have to pick it up a lot. But it's fun none the less. But suddenly, the wind catches it as he throws it to me, and it flies high up over my head and away. "I'll get it!" I yell to him, and run after it. It flies a good distance, before landing in front of someone. I blink, and look at the other boy. He's got blond hair, tanned skin with scars on his cheeks. It almost looks like whiskers, just like the ones on out cats at home. And he has blue eyes. They almost seem to resemble the sky! He bends down, picking up the Frisbee and looks at me. "... Uh, here..." He says, nervously and holds it out to me. I take it from him, smiling at him. "Thanks! What's your name?" I ask him. He looks surprised at me, before smiling back at me and replying. "Naruto! I'm Naruto!" I give him a nod. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha! Nice to meet you." I don't really care for my last name, but dad's told me to always say it so it's stuck. "Wow, you're an Uchiha! That's awesome! I didn't think you came around here?" I shrugged slightly, still smiling. "We usually don't, but it's family-quality-time day, so I asked to come here!"

He doesn't get to reply, before my big brother comes running over to us. "There you are Sasuke, what took so- … Come with me Sasuke." He says, and before I can say anything else he has pulled me with back to father and mother. "Hey! Why did you do that?!" I ask him, but he crouches down in front of me and looks me in the eyes. "Look Sasuke, that kid was from the slumps or the lower district. And that boy exactly is bad news. He's dangerous to be around. Never mention him ever, got it?" I look confused at him. "But he was really nice!" "Sasuke, promise me not to talk about him ever again. Forget about him!" The serious tone that my brother has makes me scared. He's almost just as scary as dad!

"... All right, nee-san... I promise..."

**~ oOo ~**

**And that's chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it~ Now, please review, it makes me happy and makes me want to continue! Also if you're confused by anything ask away!**

**Until next chapter everyone!**

**~ S.B. Husky**


	2. Chapter one – A meeting from the past

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Naruto. I wouldn't live where I currently do if I did, so nope.**

**Warnings: OOC'nes, AU, Yaoi (BoyxBoy. You know?), marked M for future chapters. NaruSasuNaru.**

**~ oOo ~**

_~ Chapter one – A meeting from the past ~_

_Age: 18 Location: Birthday Party._

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

I sigh for the uncounted time, as I try to shake off the girl that's decided that she 'loved me since we first saw' and 'she's sure I feel the same'. Seriously, had the female population on this earth no brain at all?

It really was a frustrating day. The family had been invited to one of my father's business companions, son's birthday. Or well, the part of the family that was left. My mother died some years back you see. She had some disease they couldn't locate, and she went from bad to utter terrible one night. There had been nothing that could be done honestly.

I feel successful, as the blond girl that had been following me around lost sight of me in the mass of people. Next goal; stay away from her and the rest of my fan club for the rest of the day. If only it was that easy. I'm honestly sure they got a tracker on me, because they keep popping up out of nowhere.

A big commotion suddenly made the whole party turn though. Someone had tipped on one of the tables with various of snacks and... That was deficiently not someone who belonged around here. Those cheek markings told so easily. 'What's and Inuzuka doing around here?! They're a low-class family that runs a pretty good kennel as far as I'm told... They could be high class, but refuses to.' I slowly made my way over there, a frown that matched many of the other's around me on my face.

"What are you doing here, filth! You're a low class, and are not allowed around here!" Yikes. Figures for THE most annoying girl to have stepped up to the male. "Sakura, don't be so harsh on the guy. I think he's humiliated enough as it is..." And there we had the only other sane person around; Shikamaru Nara. His family made rare medicin and herbs, and they were high class. Even thought they were sane enough to live like middle-class people. They were also one of the only families that whent to Mingle Park on a weekly basic. "Well Shika, he ought to know his place! Besides, isn't he seen around THAT guy all the time?!" That guy? Did she refer to... "Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to peck on him. This is such a drag... I'll escort him out..." The Nara then went over to him, dragging the confused guy up from laying on the ground and started dragging him out. I look around to see if I could spot ether my father or older brother. Seeing as nether of them seems to be around, I sneak after them. For Shikamaru to give a shit about someone was rare, and to get someone out of trouble was even more so.

I didn't bother hiding as soon as we were away from the party seeing as Shikamaru and Gaara (He followed after me) was some of my few real friends. Or more so, all of us who didn't mind the lower classes had to stick together. As we got at a good enough distance, Shika let go of the other's arm and turned to him. "What were you thinking Kiba? You walked in there like a mouse to the obvious trap!" So this was kiba... "Look, I know it was risky okay? But Hinata's there for crying out loud! I barely get a glimps of her, ever, and that was a golden chance!" Kina had a crush on the quite impossible to get Hinata Hyuuga. She was the follower to the Hyuuga business, and was banned from even mentioning the lower classes.

"Ugh, what a drag... The only reason everyone knows this is held is so the other's parents can catch all of you guy's who's trying to get near anyone from here! Both you and... Fox, knows this!" Fox? What was with that? Shikamaru had glanced over at me as he said it, and I was very sure that it had something to do with me... "We know, but that didn't stop us fro-" "US?! Don't say he's in there running between the lions?!" This time, it was Gaara to speak up. Both me and Shikamaru looked at him in disbelieve. The red head rarely spoke, and if he did it was as few words as possible with no emotions what-so-ever. "No! Of cause not! He didn't even get a gimps, so he stayed out waiting for his chance to speak to S-" The Inuzuka was muffled by a hand from Shikamaru. He looked angry for a few seconds, before looking over at me and got pale. He removed the hand from his mouth, and clearly had changed the sentence from it's original one. "... To who he was looking for... Seriously guys" He once more seemed to ignore my presence. What was going on?! "This is a golden chance for him! He's tried for god damn thirteen years! It's ether now or never!" I decided I didn't need to hear any more of this. As the years had passed, I'd gotten used to my dad's routine. And if someone had tried to get close to me but hadn't been able to, then it was probably best it stayed that way.

I could hear them argue behind me, but I didn't even look back. That was, until I heard a bush rustle followed by a careful voice.

"... S-Sasuke? Is that really you?"

I stopped at it. It wasn't that the voice knew my name, a lot of people knew the famous youngest Uchiha, it was the voice itself. It was like a faint echo from the past. I slowly turned around, and couldn't believe my eyes as memories from I was five popped up in my mind.

Blond hair...

Naturally tanned skin...

Whisker like scars...

And those damned blue eyes that swallowed everything.

I didn't need anything else to know exactly who that was. How could I? His name, his entire being, had been a taboo for me since the day I learned about both! "... N-Naruto?" I stuttered, turning to him. The three stood behind him, observing how this all turned out. The blue eyes got so big it was almost cute when I spoke his name, as he realized I remembered him "Yeah! It's me! It's been a while eh?" It was so strange... He seemed to be just like I remembered him, just taller and with a change in voice of cause. "Yeah... It's been..." I thought hard, trying to remember ju- "Thirteen years. It's been thirteen years..." The blond said, a big smile on his face. "... Yeah..." I then remembered one important things. My father, and older brother, was behind me at the party. And most likely was searching for me at this moment. The look I had on my face shattered to my normal mask, and he looked at me confused. "You're a lower class... Go back to where you belong..." I said, turning around and walking away. I knew that Gaara for sure would beat me up for that, but I had no other choice.

I had made a promise, after all...

~ oOo ~

_Naruto's P.O.V_

I couldn't believe it...

I finally got a chance to see him, the one person I had wanted to talk to for so long and had been kept from...

Only to have him dismiss me like I was... Nothing...

I looked back at the other's, confusion written all over my face. Kiba was looking at me sadly, Shikamaru let out a long sigh, and Gaara had that murderous aura around him.

"What a drag... That's why I told you not to come here! You can't just go up to him like that... Not any more anyway..." Shika said, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket. He lit it, blowing out some smoke before looking at me. "Well, now you know why... You learn by doing anyway... So?" I looked down at the ground. "He's so... Different from what I remember..." I looked up into green eyes that mostly looked murderous. "That's what they do to people around here... They get brainwashed to follow their parent's orders and to keep anything they promise... The only one that kept HIM from bowing to his father's requests was his mother... And I already told you didn't I?" The tone he had was the one of comfort, even if it sounded empty to others. I nodded my head. "His mother died ten years ago... Crumbling him to nothing..." I turned my head to the party, where a clear pack of girl surrounded something. "I just didn't think it was this bad... There's close to nothing left of that boy I meet in the park..."

Kiba decided then to be the time to wrap an arm around my shoulder and pull me close. "Yes, just as you said 'close to nothing'..." I frowned at him. "Do you have to-" but he shock his head, interrupting my sentence. "You don't get it, do you Naru?" I looked confused at the other's, who was smiling now as well. "Huh?"

"There's CLOSE to nothing left of him... But the one thing that can pull him out would be you now... He hasn't forgotten about you, which means he hasn't completely held his promise... There's a chance to get the real him back if you do it right."

That had to be the best news of my entire life.

And that's when I made a promise I never would break.

I swore that I would get him back as he was, no matter how long or how much it took!

**~ oOo ~**

**And that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Fave, watch and review to get more! And as always, if anything's confusing please say so and I'll try to explain! Also point out any mistakes, seeing as I got English as my second language, and got no one to read the chapters over before I post them x3**

**Until next chapter guys!**

**~ S.B Husky**


	3. Chapter Two - Memmories resurfaces

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Naruto. I wouldn't live where I currently do if I did, so nope.**

**Warnings: OOC'nes, AU, Yaoi (BoyxBoy. You know?), marked M for future chapters. NaruSasuNaru.**

**~ oOo ~**

_~ Chapter two – Memmories resurfaces ~_

_Age: 18 Location: Uchiha Residence_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

"Little brother... Come on, you can't keep yourself locked up like that... Just come out and tell me what happened at the party." I throw a pillow at the door, with a mumbled 'go away' from having my head face-first in the madres of my now pillow-less bed. I've been like this since the unexpected meeting yesterday at the party... The sentence I told him was still echoing in my mind...

_"You're a lower class... Go back to where you belong..."_

I grabbed the sheets below me tighter, trying to force it out of my mind. I had been such an asshole to him, with no way of telling him how sorry I was... This was the reason I was refusing to open the door for my brother. I was currently crying, and as much as I loved him I couldn't let him see me like this.

'Naruto was my friend back then... We were unseperateable back then, even if I wasn't supposed to see him... And how do I thank him when he after such a long time seeks me out? I act like an Uchiha...'

I turned on my back, starring at the sealing. 'Things were so different back then with him around... Things were... Good...' I thought back at the day after the quality time day, where we met up in the park again...

_Itachi was taking me out for an ice cream, seeing as it was a hot day. Too hot to be inside. I happily followed him, standing outside the store as he went in to fetch the ice creams for us. The ice cream shop were just in front of the Mingle Park, and I was looking over into it as I saw a flash of blond hair run by the entrance. I looked back into the store, seeing that my brother was in a pretty long line, I decided to run over there. _

_As soon as I got in there, a hand grabbed me and pulled me into a bush. I turned to tell the other off, but I was meet with a big grin and those big blue eyes. My own coal black eyes widened, as I couldn't believe that I meet him again! But then I remembered what my brother told the day before... He seemed to notice the change of my mood, and frowned. "Hey, what's the matter s'uke?" apparently he did that with my name to cheer me up, and it made me giggle slightly. "Well, it's just that... My big brother told me not to stay around you... That you were dangerous?"_

_The other looked confused and sad at me. "So... You're going to listen to the other adults and... Leave me alone... To the loneliness?" That look was just too much. "No! I won't! I'll be your friend... I don't understand why he said that anyway... You're nice, and not dangerous at all!"_

_At that, his big smile returned to his face. "Really?!" I nodded at him. "Really... But I got to get back, nee-san is buying me ice cream and I don't want him to find out I snuck off..." He looked at the ground then, but looked like he got an idea a second later. "Hey, meet me here tonight then?" I thought about it for a while. "... Sure, I'll see you here then." I then ran back to my brother, who came out a few seconds later with the ice creams..._

A furious knock on the door told me that my father had ventured out of his office. "Sasuke, you WILL open this door right now!" I let out a sigh as I go and open the door. I've made sure that there's no evidence of me crying a bit before. "What is it father?" The usual blank face was all he meet. "Your brother told me you had locked yourself in your room and wouldn't open. What's going on?" I lowered my head slightly. "I just... Don't feel to well after yesterday..." I looked up at my father, and back at my brother who was standing behind him. "I'm sorry for causing you to worry. I'll be down in a bit okay?" I said, seeing as I was still in my nightwear. They both gave of a nod, before my dad went back to his office.

My dad might have taken that lie at the truth, but my brother? "What's the real deal Sasuke?" Not so much... I frowned at him, crossing my arms. "I felt like being alone after yesterday. And you know perfectly well why." He let out a sigh. He knew I hated my fan girls just as much as I despised sweets. But he also wasn't stupid. "Look, I know you don't like the attention you get from the girls... But even that can't make you this moody... I'm sure I heard you crying in there."

I sighed, turning away from him and did the one thing I did best; ignore what people said. "I'll come down in a little bit." and with that I closed the door in his face. I didn't want to do this, we're still as close as when we were small but... Seeing as he was getting in line to overtake the company he didn't have as much time to spend with me...

I walked over, roaming trough my clothes. Why hadn't the blond contacted me earlier? I knew the other wouldn't be easy to keep at distance but...

"_This is a golden chance for him! He's tried for god damn thirteen years! It's ether now or never!"_

'He'd been trying for thirteen years? But, why did he- wait...' that reminded me of something my dad had been speaking to that strange guy on Itachi's age about... What was his name again... Kisame! That was it...

_I walked down the hallway, and saw that father's office door stood creaked open slightly. I didn't think too much of it,and just continued on my way when... "And you're sure my son didn't see anything?" Huh? What were they talking about?_

"_Absolutely. My men made sure that no one did see it other than them, and whoever was around to see him get dragged back to where he belong. But he's getting bolder... It shouldn't surprise me if he at some point breaks trough my men to your son... Unless, you doubled my pay. I'll make sure no one as much as blink at your youngest without your permission." What? Someone had tried getting closer to me? I didn't get to hear more, as I could hear my brother walking in the direction of the office as I walked the other way as to not be seen._

So that had been it... My father kept Naruto away from me with those henchmen... But why? Nether me or Itachi ever spoke of his name after that day, and no one knew that I snuck out at night to see him... 'It stopped right around a month after the first time we met is secret... Could someone have snitched and told father? Wouldn't be surprised if that was the case...' I shock my head, pulling out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black tee with chains around the chest. Father hated it, but he couldn't hold me on a tight leash like Itachi. I had told a while ago I didn't want to go the same way and work in the company.

Of cause, my father hadn't been too found of that. That was after all what kept me in the high class district; My name, and my father's company. But when I told him I might become a surgent he was calm once again. I was skilled enough in my classes, getting solid A+'s and had never had a detention. Sure, I had supervised a few, but that was only a good things around here.

I made my way down to the dinning area, fully clothed and my hair back in it's usual style. As soon as my brother saw my tee, he got a frown on his face. It wasn't because he disliked it. As a matter of fact, the only reason he wore shirts and dress pants all the time was that he was the only one in line for the company. He had no freedom to dress as he wanted unless he wanted to get a bad reputation. "So, you're finally out of your cave little brother... How nice of you..." I rolled my eyes at him, getting a piece of toast, some scrambled eggs and the bacon that I was sure Itachi had made for when I got down. We acted like we disliked each other a lot, but it was a façade. We were still as close as we could be.

The only reason we behaved like we did? I got more freedom than him, and he had father's attention more than I did. In other words; He had something I wanted a bite of, and the other way around. "Whatever Itachi... So how's it going in the company?" He snorted, setting down the coffee mug. "It's the usual. We're still battling with the Hyuuga's about whether or not it's a good idea to mingle our companies, and dad's frustrated his plan isn't working out as he wanted it to. We've had to fire a few of the employees seeing as they were stealing from us, and father's still speaking about you like he thinks you'll get convinced to take the position as vice-president in the future." This time, it was my turn to snort. "Seriously?" He nodded.

I sat down in the chair opposite to him shaking my head. "I guess it's okay to dream, but I've told him since I was sixteen that I didn't want the spot... You think he'll ever get to his senses?" I asked, honestly wanting to hear my brother's opinion. He took a long sip of the coffee, knowing very well it was pissing me off, before answering. "I do believe he will see it one day. That is the day you get your job as a surgent though, so you'll have to bear over with him until then." I groaned, before stuffing some scrambled eggs in my mouth. He was right though. He'd only give up when I got a job, and I couldn't do anything to change his mind. "Guess I'll just have to finish my education then... I already got several job offers to when I get my certificate."

My brother seemed to finish his coffee, getting up. He pored a new cup for himself, before slowly walking towards father's office. Before he went off, he said one thing though. It really confused me dearly.

"Don't get caught..."

~ oOo ~

_Location: School cafeteria_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

I was sitting at my usual table, at the far wall of the room. Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru were all here, but they were mostly there to keep any girls from getting close to me. None of us had spoken since the incident yesterday, and seeing as Gaara and Neji seemed to have something going on I was not doubting one moment that he'd been told. And Shikamaru? He was being his usual lazy self, sleeping over the table. Or, at least it looked like he was asleep.

"..." Gaara was starring at me, his eyes hard and cold. Something that wasn't unusual, but seeing as they were directed and MEANT for me, there was something eerie about it. Finally after a while, I couldn't take it any more. He clearly wanted ME to speak up first.

"... What is it Gaara."

"... You're an asshole..."

I rolled my eyes, something I'd normally never do in public. "Anything new? If that's all I would appreciate if-"

"He want to meet you again."

That took me back. "... Huh?"

"You heard me. And not just in the future, tonight."

"Tonight? That's not possible... First of all, he shouldn't even be around here-"

"As I said you're an asshole"

"Hn... Secondly, my father told me he had some things to tell me later today... I can't get away from him if he wants to include me in his company..." I said, before adding in a mumbled voice. "Even though I want nothing to do with it..."

"We already know that..." Oh, so the Naara wasn't sleeping. "And we've made sure you can get away with it..."

"What?! Why are you guys-"

"You need to make up to him that you acted like you did." Oh, so even Neji was teaming up against me...

I let out a long sigh. "All right, but what do you suppose we do about my father? Not to mention the henchmen he's got tailing me- yes I know about them." I added the last part as they looked surprised.

"Well, you can leave your father to me... If I say that I might want to try and convince my uncle after I've heard about his plans he'll deficiently want to speak with me..." Neji said, and I had to nod at that. That was a bullet-proof plan.

"And the other guys?"

"Leave them to me and my siblings" Gaara said. We all shuddered at that, seeing as 'the sand siblings' had quite a reputation...

I let out a sigh. "All right, just make sure there's no holes and then... I guess I can meet up with him..."

~ oOo ~

_Location: Sasuke's Room, Uchiha __Residence_

___Sasuke's P.O.V_

I just sat in my window, looking out at the rapidly emptying streets beond the lines of my home. I had been sitting here for quite a while, letting memories flood my head. Memories of a blond haired kid, running around in the night with me, as we met up in secret. Memories of the same boy, telling me he would never let my father or brother get in between our friendship... And memories of the hurt he caused when he didn't meet me one night...

That one night had hurt me more that I'd like to admit. We had just gotten to know about Mikoto's disease, and I wanted to talk to him about it.

But I waited an hour on him.

And then another.

In the end, I went home without seeing him. I was broken over it. I appeared on the spot a couple of times after that, but I lost hope when there wasn't even a note left for me.

If I had just know the truth... That he was trying to get near me... But... Back then, I decided from that day on that I wouldn't think about him ever again. That he had been no good after all.

'I guess I never was good at holding onto what I decide to... But It'll be different this time...' I thought, as the time was for me to sneak out. I had heard Neji at the front door.

Things had been set in motion.

**~ oOo ~**

**A/N: Aaaand that what you get this chappy! Hope you enjoyed it! Fave and follow if you'd like, and don't forget to post a review to make me very motivated to write more! Until next guys!**

**~ S.B Husky**


	4. Chapter Three - Meeting up with the past

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Naruto. I wouldn't live where I currently do if I did, so nope.**

**Warnings: OOC'nes, AU, Yaoi (BoyxBoy. You know?), marked M for future chapters. NaruSasuNaru.**

**~ oOo ~**

_~ Chapter three – Meeting up with the past ~_

_Age: 18 Location: Isolated part of Mingle Park_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

I was getting quite worried. I'd been hiding around for ten minuets now, and no sign of the blond I was supposed to meet here. They couldn't have plotted against me... Could they?

I shock my head. Even if my 'friends' tended to be mean (Minus Shikamaru, he was just lazy) they would never pull something like this off without a reason. Besides, they pushed me to do this to apologize to Naruto for crying out loud! But I had been an asshole... Just like they had all pointed out. I seriously don't know why I saw them as being my friends...

I was about to call it quits, thinking he'd been blocked from meeting me, when a familiar silhouette came into view... Together with a dog? Oh yeah... The Inuzuka... What was his name again. Oh right, Kiba.

I walked out and gently approached him. He didn't say anything as he held out a bag for me to take. I raised an eyebrow, looking into it. Oh... Hell did they really think I would do this?! I looked up, but the brunette just grinned at me. "Look, he can't get up here easily... He was lucky back then... YOU have to make an effort to show him that you're serious anyway dude..." I sighed, knowing that he's right. I walked back into the bushes where I'd been hiding out before. With a bit of hesitation, I switched out my dark blue jeans and black tee with a pair of ragged jeans and a blue hoodie. Seriously, this stuff was NOT my style at all. It was way to baggy!

I looked back down in the bag as I saw something red. As I pulled it up, I realized it was a red wig. There even was a wig cap with it, so my own hair would stay in place. "You gotta be kidding me..." I mumbled under my breath, but I decided just to go with it. As soon as I had put on everything I stuffed my things into the bag and hid it inside a nearby hollow tree. I then walked over to the brunette, who looked me over before giving a nod. He then pulled out a pair of old glasses from his pocket, holding them out to me. I gave him a disapproving look, but he looked serious. Besides, I wasn't going to tell him off with that monster of a dog next to him. Seriously, he could ride that thing!

As soon as they were on, he nodded in satisfaction. "All right, let's get going. No time to waist, right?" I didn't answer him, as he started to walk and I followed him. I took one look back over my shoulder at the high class district entrance, before we ventured down to the low class. The place I never thought I would go.

~ oOo ~

_Location: The Inuzuka Kennel_

_Naruto's P.O.V_

I yawned loudly, as I had yet to see the dog lover return from where he'd went.

Kiba had all but dragged me out of bed, telling me to wait here in front of his family's kennel for him to return. Why the hell did he need to interrupt my sleep? I honestly just wanted to go back home, cry my eyes out and fall asleep forever. He knew how hard I had taken what happened... And he just pull me out of my bed, claiming that I'm in for a surprise? What was going on?!

Seriously, I knew he had contact with Shikamaru daily seeing as their family's traded things. But what could he possibly need to do in the MINGLE PARK, and in the middle of the NIGHT none the less! It wasn't forbidden for HIM to go there any time he wanted, so he could just go and pick up whatever he needed to in the day couldn't he?!

I soon saw the figure of him and Akamaru get closer and... A third person? Who the hell was that? The poor... Person, had ragged clothes, fierce red hair and was wearing glasses... It sure as hell was a low class person, so why had Kiba picked this person up in the mingle park? And why hadn't I seen him around before for that matter? I would remember that red hair anywhere.

"Hey Naruto, sorry it took a while... It was harder to find this bastard than I thought..." He looked back at the red head, who... Seemed to refuse to look at me? What was going on. "Let's go to my room... My mother and sister's out anyway, so there wouldn't be anyone to interrupt." He then tarted walking, and me and the red head followed quietly. I kept looking over at the guy, finding something to be off... There was something about that face that told me I knew the person but... I was never the smart one... I left Shika to be the genius.

As soon as we were in Kiba's room, I sat down at his bed. "So, care to explain to me what's going on?" I asked, looking at kiba while glancing over at the other. Kiba just got the biggest grin on his face. "I'll leave you two to chat." He said turning to leave. But before he left, he took his hand back and... Pulled the wig off the guy?! The other seemed equally as surprised as he held onto the leftover wig cap, glaring after Kiba... Wait, there was only one I knew that glared like that!

"S... Sasuke?!" I asked in disbelieve... He turned, looked at me and sighed. He the pulled the wig cap off, making his hair turn back into the style I'd come to know so well, as well as removing the glasses from his nose. "... Yeah... Hey Naruto..." I couldn't believe it. I stood up, walking over to him with a surprised expression on my face. Then, slowly, it turned to a frown as I remembered how he reacted last time we meet.

"Why are you here?"

I knew it was harsh when he flinched at my words. But can you blame me? One moment he seems to not want to have anything to do with me, and the next moment he appears in front of me like- wait... If he was here, that meant he'd gone against this father's rules... Against everything he had ever learned... Against his promise to his brother...

He let out a sigh, as he looked me straight in the eyes. I already knew I had feelings for the other, but starring into his eyes like that was just... Undecripeable... I could see he was struggling to find the right words, as well as trying to contain his emotions. "Naruto... I... I'm sorry... About what I said and- !" I didn't need for him to say any more, as I hugged him closely. "It's all right, Sasuke... I know you're not having a easy time... But it's nice to see there's still a small bit of the old you left in there..." He slowly let himself hug me back, and I smiled as we just stood there. The only reason we let the hug last this long was probably seeing as we were alone in Kiba's room.

After a bit, we broke up the hug and I scratched the back of my head. "So, eh... It's been a while eh?" I said, a nervous big grin on my face. He shock his head, crossing his arms. "Well, even so it seems you're still the dobe I used to know..." I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. "Teme... I know I'm still much the same, but I've changed too you know." It was true... Well, all right. I'd mostly change in height, appearance and voice but that was a minor detail. "Hn... Is it true?" I looked at him, completely confused. I didn't even get to ask before he continued. "That you've been trying all this time to get in contact with me?" He looked me in the eyes, dead serious. "... Yeah... I really tried, I did but... I just-" The door opened, interrupting what I was about to say. Kiba pushed the wig into the raven's arms, a freaked out expression on his face. "Yo, we gotta go dude! There's people out looking for you! Seems Neji couldn't keep your dad up any more!"

"Shit!" The raven cursed, before rushing out of the room.

I was left standing there, dumbstruck.

He'd risked a lot coming to see me?

~ oOo ~

_Location: Uchiha Residence_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

I barely got my stuff back, changed into my own cloth and to my room before my father burst in there. I was sitting in the window, looking out over out garden and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where have you been, Sasuke?!" My father asked, furious with me for sure. I looked and spoke at him calmly, as to try and get him to cool off. "I was here, in the bathroom and passed the library at one point... I've worried you father?" He ran a hand trough his hair, collecting himself to his cold outer appearance. "I was merely asking, seeing as I send out people to find you... But now I can call them back, letting them know that my youngest son is now where he's supposed to be..." He turned his back to me, still speaking though. "I hope your little trip was worth it, Sasuke..." I held my outer mask, but I was panicking on the inside. "... I don't know what you were doing, but from now on you're not to go anywhere without Kisame... He'll escort you anywhere you need to go, as well as keep an eye on you. I will not have you running around and doing as you please." With that he left.

As soon as I knew he was far enough away, I hammered my fist into the mirror in my room. It cracked, and I could both feel and see the blood running down my knuckles but I didn't care. Why did he have to control my life like this?! I told him already; I don't want to be the vice president of the company. I don't want to work in the company. Heck, I don't want to have ANYTHING to do with the company. And he STILL insisted on making my life a freaking living hell!

I didn't even respond as my brother came in, walking me to sit down on my bed before he tended to my wounded hand.

"... I told you not to get caught, little brother... I even tried to buy you more time, but it was no use... I hope you understand now that this was the last time tha-"

"No."

"... No?"

"I won't let him win..."

He kept on bandaging my hand, not looking up at me as he let out a sigh. "I understand you quite well Sasuke... But fighting with father won't do you any good."

"And listening to him like a little puppy will, Itachi?!" I asked, getting furious with it all. "Look, I know the stories that is about him okay?! I know what people think about him, but I don't care! NOTHING happened to me back then, and nothing happened today!"

My brother looked surprised at me, then got a harsh look on his face. "Sasuke, do you think that I would-"

"Get out."

"... Excuse me?"

"Get. Out!"

He looked at me for a while, before finally getting up and leaving me alone.

I had to bandage my other hand by myself when the door had closed...

**~ oOo ~**

**A/N: And that's what you get this time around! I've decided (as you might have guessed) to upload a new chapter when I got it done. This means that if I got one chapter done right after the other, I'll wait a day with posting it. But if I finish one chapter one day and then get the next done the day after, I'll upload it right away. This might also mean that there's a week's waiting time for the chapter. I hope you all understand and accept this.  
**

**Fave and follow if you want, and make sure to leave a review if you want me to upload faster! So anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next chapter!**

**~ S. B. Husky**


	5. Chapter Four - Never a moment alone

******Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Naruto. I wouldn't live where I currently do if I did, so nope.**

**Warnings: OOC'nes, AU, Yaoi (BoyxBoy. You know?), marked M for future chapters. NaruSasuNaru.**

**~ oOo ~**

_~ Chapter four – Never a moment alone... ~_

_Age: 18 Location: School hallway_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

"Oh. My. GOD! Sasuke-kun?! What happened to-"

"Nothing."

"But they're all bandaged up!" "That can't be right?!" "Who did this to you?!"

I was seriously getting a headache. Big time.

I had JUST walked into school, and all my fan-girls was over me like a pack of rabid dogs... Or should I say, horny ones. I was sure more than half of them just wanted to get to sleep with me. Where was Gaara when you needed him?! He was the only one that could keep them at bay for crying out loud!

I kept on pushing trough the mass of girls, as I kept on telling them it was nothing. If I first said that I'd done it to myself in anger I was BOUND to not go anywhere. Besides how could I explain it to them? That my dad had given me a babysitter and he was pissing me off big time? In everyone else's eyes my dad never did anything unless it had a good reason behind it.

'Yeah... Like how he's keeping me from seeing one of the few people that actually gets me... And not just for my name for that matter...' I thought in anger, as Gaara came into view. He looked over my shoulder, no doubt over at the shark-like man that was tailing behind me but who stayed long enough away so that the fan-girls didn't notice him. "Babysitter?" He asked. I just nodded, as he started to walk next to me.

"Does he know what you were doing?" I shock my head.

He raised a non-existing eyebrow at me (I guessed from the look he gave me). "And still the shark?" I nodded.

He let out a long sigh. "That means he doesn't trust you any more I presume?" I finally stopped in the middle of the hallway, looking at him with my long-time perfected glare. "What do you want to know Gaara? I know that you're asking for something? If I apologized? Yes, I did. In fact, that was ALL I reached to do before the leech of a man send dogs after me."

He sighed, something that made all the girls gasp if they didn't run, and looked at me seriously. "I know that already. What I'm asking is if the shak needs to be baited at a time?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Did he seriously think I could get away from Kisame? The man was a freaking monster! Not only did the man have strange tattoo's that made it look like he had gells like a freaking shark, the man had spend money on getting his teeth fixed so they were just as sharp!

But Gaara just smirked at me. "The stag will know how to get it done. Just trust him." Stag? Oh yeah... Shikamaru's not-that-great-but-too-obvious-to-notice codename. "... And besides that, what tells you I want to see him again?" "The fact that you meet him." Che, I guess it was obvious... I shrugged, before continuing down a different hall than the one Gaara was going down seeing as we were in different classes.

As soon as he was gone though, I was once more group-clomped by my fan girls. And the headache was back...

~ oOo ~

_Location: Inuzuka Kennel_

_Naruto's P.O.V_

I finally got the last bag of dog food moved, wiping the sweat off my forehead. I had asked Kiba to help him out at his family's place after what had happened that night. It was just so strange. I had been sure that Sasuke wouldn't want to see me ever again when suddenly poof! There he was in a disguise and all!

I walked out of the storage room, smiling at the four month old puppies that instantly tried to get to me from the cage they were in. I keeled down, petting some of them on the head with a smile. I didn't do that for long tough, seeing as Kiba came in... Along with Shikamaru?! Wasn't he supposed to be at a school or something?!

I stood up, and before I could even ask he spoke up. "It's a drag, but I'm the only one who can come down here to tell you... Sasuke's not able to just sneak off again... His father has lost trust in him it seems, and he's now being tailed anywhere he's going..." I lowered my head at that. It had been my fault... If I just hadn't sought him out at that party, he would be just fine and I... I would still want to see him again... To have that bond with him that we lost all that time ago...

"Well... I guess that's it then, right?" I asked, looking at the raven. "I mean, if he's not able to sneak off then I guess there's-" But Shikamaru held up a hand, telling me to be quiet. I stopped my sentence, looking at him confused. "He might be tailed now, but rest assured he want's to see you still... Gaara's confronting him to make sure he know's himself. But in the meantime, I'm curious. I know that you were friends back then but I can't help but think that it might not be the only reason you sought him out again am I right?"

I widened my eyes, before looking at the ground. "Well..." Kiba laughed, but I kept my head down. "SERIOUSLY Shika?! Do you honestly believe in that?! Naruto's not gay, I've known him long enough to be able to tell you THAT for sure!" He said, laughing uncontrollably. But after a while, he realised that I wasn't laughing with him. "Ehehehe... Eh, Naruto?"

I just kept looking at the ground for a good while, a silence between us all. I could feel that Kiba was slowly getting nervous. "Eh, Naruto? Buddy? You're not telling that..." I finally looked up, but spoke directly at Shikamaru with my normal grin to mask my real emotions. "Heh Shika! I thought you were the smart one, but I guess there's just some things that you don't get right eh?" I said, laughing in the end. Kiba seemed to relax and laughed with me, but the way Shikamaru shock his head stopped both of us in out laughter. "I mean it, Naruto... If you like him, me and the other's are willing to help you two out... If not, it's too much of a drag and I'm out..." He looked completely serious at me, and I knew at that moment that he already knew but wanted ME to say it out loud. Something I had been scared of.

"Look Shikamaru, he's not gay so how could he like the guy-" "All right... I guess you really are a genius after all..." I interrupted Kiba, who looked shocked at me. I also had a feeling he was getting annoyed over being ignored. "I do like him... And before you ask Kiba then no, I'm not gay... Only for him..." I said, looking at the ground with a smile.

Shika let out a long sigh, as Kiba started asking tons of questions. "What a drag..."

~ oOo ~

_Location: Shikamaru's home_

_Naruto's P.O.V_

"OH NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL! I'M NOT PUTTING THAT ON MY FACE AND THAT'S THE END DATTEBAYO!" Was the cry anyone could hear from the street if they'd walk by. If they thought I was freaking doing this, they were in for a surprise. Neji shock his head at me, giving me a stern look. "Listen Naruto, this is the ONLY way you two can get to communicate more than in the shadows. This will also give you a look into his life, and let you get to know each other without having to hide. Is it really that bad to-"

"FREAKING YES! Didn't you hear me, Dattebayo?! I'm NOT wearing make up!"

Yes. That was their genius plan. Shikamaru's parents was nice enough, and had even gone with to having me live at Shikamaru's house trough it all. Oh, maybe I should tell you what their plan is exactly;

I'm to enter the school Sasuke's going to, but under the cover of being a relative to Shikamaru. Some long-distant cousin that needed a break from his own environment. I had already gotten my hair dyed black, and was expected to wear contacts that would make my normally blue eyes a deep brown. The problem was my scars. They needed to be covered up, and the only way to do so? Yep, foundation Neji had borrowed from someone he knew.

"Naruto, those 'whiskers' are a dead give-away. If you don't cover them, you'll get spotted miles away. My parent's reputation is also on the edge here, and I don't want them to get into problem because of you and your crush... Man, this is such a drag!" Shikamaru exclaimed, dropping down on his bed while covering his eyes with his arm. "I know damn it! But no one took the time to tell me that I was expected to wear make up!"

This time, Gaara came over and spoke up. "Naruto, it's not the end of the world. Just get over it already." I frowned at him. "Easy for you to say Gaara... You're a goth!" Seriously, the heavy black eye-liner was just impossible to overlook. And I was pretty sure he used this stuff as well, or as sure as I could be. He had too perfect skin for it to be natural. But no one knew how he could keep the look if he slept... No one ever saw him sleep tough... There honestly was a rumour that said he didn't sleep at all...

He shock his head. "Even so, you want to get closer to Sasuke right?" Neji asked me, and I turned to look at him. This time, I went quiet. It was true... I was doing all this for Sasuke... To get close to him... To get a chance of making him mine...

"... All right... Neji, Gaara... Get it over with..."

**~ oOo ~**

**A/N: And THAT'S what you get this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Been quite busy trying to get my own health up and running for the past days, so haven't been able to write on the story. Sorry! But I'll make sure to keep my word; I'm seeing this trough to the end!**

**Fave and follow if you liked it and want more, and be sure to drop a review to let me know how I did as well as if you have any questions! I'm sure to answer them as quickly as I can!**

**~ S.B. Husky**


	6. Chapter Five - The 'new' friendship

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Naruto. I wouldn't live where I currently do if I did, so nope.**

**Warnings: OOC'nes, AU, Yaoi (BoyxBoy. You know?), marked M for future chapters. NaruSasuNaru.**

**~ oOo ~**

_~ Chapter five – The 'new' friendship ~_

_Age: 18 Location: School hallway_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

Why did school have to be dragged out like this? We had started the day out with a test, got a ton of homework the next, and now time was snailing off in the class before gym!

Not that I really liked that class... There was always a ton of girls sitting around, starring at me. You should think they had something better to do than following me around 24/7, but apparently that class was always cancelled. Not a surprise really though. It was History, and that was Kakashi Hatake's class. He always ether got there late or didn't show up at all before class was over. Mostly the latter.

I was honestly thinking of quitting the class before time. The teacher was always sitting on her laptop on some dating site, and not paying any attention to the class. But just as I was about to sneak off, there was a knock on the door. Everyone but me chuckled softly as the teacher closed her laptop in a panic, before getting up and turning to the door. "Yes?" She asked, and everyone looked surprised when the principals secretary appeared. She bowed lightly, before speaking up. "Sorry to interrupt your class, but we got a new transfer student that's going to start in this class." She told, and I immediately turned to my pen and paper. Might as well just continue on the homework I had, seeing as this new kid wasn't anyone I'd interact with anyway.

But I got curious as she spoke to the new student. "Menma, you can come in and introduce yourself." I looked up, and prayed to GOD no one noticed my eyes widening just the tiniest bit.

Black hair, brown eyes, tan skin. But no matter what, I'd regonize that face anywhere. Even if the scars wasn't visible, and he looked completely differed with the back hair there was no doubt. That was Naruto!

"Uh, hey all... The name's Menma... I'm a distance cousin to Shikamaru if anyone knows him... And, well... I was forced over here to get a change in environment..." Wow, should have figured Shikamaru would pull something like that off. It was just too obvious to be seen! Naruto was hiding in plain sight!

"Well Menma, it's nice to meet you. You can sit down on the free spot besides Sasuke down there, the raven sitting in the back corner of the room" The teacher said, and with a small bow Naruto slowly came down and sat at the table next to mine. A smile I'd regonize anywhere as well came over his face, as he extended his hand to me. "Menma Naraa, nice meeting you!"

I let a small smirk come over my face, as I took the offered hand that resulted in some whispers from some of my surrounding fan-girls. "Hn, Sasuke Uchiha..."

~ oOo ~

_Location: Boy's gym lockers after class_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

I still couldn't believe it. Naruto was actually attending the same school as me undercover just to see me! I made a mental note to somehow pay Shikamaru back for this... Maybe one of those books my dad had in his library would be something for the other.

I was standing in the shower, having just entered seeing as my fan-group had held me up after gym class to speak to me. Usually it annoyed me to no end, but I held out on it seeing as I saw a certain 'raven' haning out for a while on the field before going to the locker room.

There was still a few guys in the locker room, and I could hear them chatting to 'Menma' to try and get to know him better. But 'Menma' kept on brushing the questions aside, saying he didn't feel like talking or didn't want to answer the questions. The other guys started to tease him, and I decided that I heard enough. I stuck my head out of the shower area, giving the remaining guys a glare. None of them were looking at me as I did, but they slowly stopped talking and turned around. When they saw my glare, they suddently couldn't get out of here quickly enough. As soon as there was no one other than me and the 'raven', I went back under the water with a small 'Hn'.

It didn't take long before he joined me in the shower area, giving me a big smile. "Thanks for getting those guys off my back Sasuke, I didn't know what to do there... I can't really talk too much to them, so it's hard to 'fit in' around here..." He said, chuckling. "Hn..." Was all I replied, smirking at the pout that resulted from it on the other's face. "Teme... Is 'hn' all you can say to anything?!" He asked, crossing his arms. "Hn, no dobe... But it's my answer to something when there's noting to reply to it with... My way of letting other's know I'm listening..." I told him honestly, making him blink in surprise. "... Wow! The Ice Prince can speak, and not just to insult!" He said sarcastic, referring to how he'd seen me talk to other's around here. I rolled my eyes, something I didn't really do but it was seemingly a normal thing around Naruto, before replying. "Hn, well I could insult you too if you'd like that?" He just started shaking his head violently, speaking of all sorts of random things to get us on a different subject of conversation. I just smirked and focused on finishing getting cleaned off.

Naruto himself got into a shower himself, and I watched out of the corner of my eyes as the make up that had once covered his scars was peeled away by the water. His hair continued to be that black colour, but it was just nice seeing the scars that he was so easy to regonize on. It was a little bit of comfirmation that it really was him standing there, black hair and all.

I was done getting clean before him obviously, and walked out of the shower area to get dried and dressed. The school day was over, and there was noting I needed to do, so I didn't care if it took me longer that it usually did. I had just tightened by belt as Naruto came walking out with the towel around his waist. The black colour in his hair hadn't survived 100%, and was now a slight brown-ish colour instead. I couldn't help but smirk at it. "Hn, going for brunette now dobe?" I asked. He looked at me confused, before looking in the mirror. He almost looked panicked as he saw that he indeed was now more of a brunette than a raven. He rushed over to his bag, pulling out what I regonized as a very stable hair colour that didn't stick for more than a week. Looks like Naruto takes cleaning very high for him to have scrubbed out a that big part of it. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! Shikamaru warned me about this! How the hell am I supposed to go anywhere now if-" I noticed a spray can with temporarily black hair colour in his bag, and walked over and took it out. "Dobe, we just use this. I'll help so that you don't miss a spot..." I told him, and he instantly relaxed. "Thanks Sasuke... Uh, there's no chance you know how to use this stuff to cover my scars as well is there?"

I rolled my eyes once again. "Dobe..."

~ oOo ~

"Thanks again Sasuke! You really saved me there!" The once again fully disguised Naruto. He was walking with a small smile on his face, but was looking to see if anyone saw him. He didn't really smile as much now that he was 'under cover', as to not cause any suspicion by any of the people who'd see him before. I didn't really think it was necessary, but he said Shika had instructed him to do so and I didn't question it after that. If Shika told him to do so, I was guessing there was a reason behind it.

"Uhm hey Sasuke... Do you think we could hang out?" 'Menma' suddenly asked, in a bored tone seeing as we were on the street and there was a group of teens heading out way. Judging from the fact they were all running with cameras and ogling everything round here I was guessing they were a group of students from the Middle Class. And my thoughts got confirmed as nearly half of the group squealed. Great. The girls had spotted me.

"THAT'S SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

"UCHIHA-SAMA! I LOVE YOU!"

I just grabbed Naruto's arm, and tried to get around them but one of the teachers of cause had to stop me. Just great. The students weren't allowed close to me, but the loud yelling and giggle fits from the girls were giving me a headache.

"Uh, s-sorry to stop you in you're way Uchiha-san but... Could you-"

"No."

"Please, it would only take a moment-"

"I got homework to do. Besides, I'm sure my DAD will just love to hear you stepped in front of me when I was trying to avoid you..."

He got very pale. "Uh, y-you don't have to tell him! Y-you can just go on, Uchiha-san! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The guy said, before moving out of my way. I gave a 'hn' at him, before I continued to drag Naruto after me.

As soon as we were a good distance away, he pulled his arm harshly out of my grip, and I turned to his to see him looking... Angry?

"Bastard! Why did you treat him like that?! The guy was JUST doing his job 'ttebayo!" I looked around in fright as he'd used that word. He was known to say that when he was angry enough, and I was afraid someone might have heard. "TEME! Listen!" I turned my head to him, seeing no one was around. "He was just doing his job! And you dared threatening him with your FATHER?! Even I know what happens if you include Fugaku, Sasuke!" I let out a sigh. Guess I had to tell him.

"Naruto I know, but there was no other way... If I tried to tell him off, he'd just continued to try and pry me to stick around... And I didn't want to stick around... I was getting a headache of the girls..."

"Who was just admiring you!"

"Dobe, don't talk about things you don't get... They weren't just admiring me-"

"What?! You think all girls are the same or something?! You know what?! I'm going to Shikamaru's! See you in school, bastard!" And then, before I could get to say anything, he had run off.

I stood back alone with an empty feeling in my stomach. I knew I had been harsh on the guy, but Naruto didn't know how it was to be bearing the Uchiha name. I honestly didn't want it. I wished I could just cast it off now, and live a happy life like he was.

I turned slowly, and walked home. Alone. Like I had been doing all these years any way.

~ oOo ~

_Location: Shikamaru's House_

_Naruto's P.O.V_

I slammed the front door shut, and without even glancing into the living room where I knew Shika and his parents were, I stormed to his room where I was sleeping as well as long as I was here. I dropped my bag next to the door, before falling down on the madress that was my current sleeping position on the floor. I burried my face in the pillow, trying my hardest not to scream. Sasuke really HAD changed. And I wasn't sure if I could get over it or not.

He used to be friendly. If anyone asked him something, he'd gladly talk until ehter his parents or older brother fetched him. I knew, cause I had seen it so manny times while trying to get close to him. Of cause, I'd noticed something had changed a few years after, and slowly the wholes where I'd have a good chance of seeing him got less and less. I hardly got a glimpse of him until that say at the party.

Oh yeah, and he'd been a total ass-hole there as well.

I didn't even move as I heard Shikamaru enter (I guessed it was him anyway) and slowly close the door. He then walked over and sat down on the bed, yawning before opening his mouth. "My mother told me to ask you what's up... But going from your way of entering the house I'd guess on Sasuke?" He said. I didn't reply.

"Did he do something?" Nod.

"Directed at you?" I shock my head.

"Hm, the group of school kids?" I halfway nodded.

"All right. I know it now. The teacher tried to talk him into something, but he never got to finish his sentence before Sasuke cut him off. He tried several times until Sasuke in the end brought his dad up and then dragged you off."

I had to turn my head and look at him. "Seriously Shika, did you spy on us?"

He just let out a long, dragged out sigh. "Listen Naruto, Sasuke's not having a easy time here..."

"Yeah, right..." I mumbled.

"... So you really shouldn't take what he does too hard..."

I couldn't hold back at that point, as I sat up on my knees and frowned at the raven. "Shikamaru, a teacher was about to ask him something related to his job, my guess is that he was to explain how it was living around here, and he outright told the other that his father wouldn't have liked someone stepping in front of him!" I said, flailing my arms over my head as a way to get my point trough. Of cause, all it got from Shika was a yawn.

"Naruto..."

But I wasn't finished. "And not only that, he just dragged me along as if I was something he could just decide over!"

"Naruto..."

"And then when I confronted him about it, he said the girls that was admiring him was giving him a headache! I mean seriously, he acted as if the girls was going to eat him!"

"... NARUTO!"

I jumped, startled by the fact that Shikamaru had actually RAISED his voice.

"Man, what a drag but I got your attention... Listen up okay, and don't interrupt..."

I just sat there silent, as Shikamaru started to explain to me exactly why Sasuke Uchiha had changed as much as he had.

**~ oOo ~**

**A/N: And THIS my dear followers, is where I end this chapter. It's longer than the other's, but I guess that can't explain why it's taken me this long to update x3 I've been busy with R.L stuff. Sorry. But I promise, I'll work more on the story, you got my word on that!**

**But for now, it's an hour 'till midnight and I want something that's called sleep. So I'll leave you to wait for the next chapter.**

**Fave and follow if you liked (And want to) and send me a review if you have any questions or want me to update quicker ^^ I promise, if I get more reviews I might be kind enough to get two chapters up right after each other ^^**

**But for now, I'm off to bed~**

**~ S.B. Husky **


	7. Chapter Six - Dark past

******Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Naruto. I wouldn't live where I currently do if I did, so nope.**

**Warnings: OOC'nes, AU, Yaoi (BoyxBoy. You know?), marked M for future chapters. NaruSasuNaru.**

**~ oOo ~**

_~ Chapter Six – Dark past ~_

_Age: 7 Location: Uchiha Resident Garden_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

_Itachi once more tacked me, making me fall over and laugh together with him. Father was out, and because of this mother had let us run about and play, something we rarely did. Our father said that all it did was make our cloth dirty, as well as being utter stupid. But come on! We weren't boring adults, we had to have some fun once in a while right?_

_"Nee-san! You're crushing me!" I said with a chuckle, as Itachi was now sitting on my back with a victorious smirk. "Oh, foolish little brother... You should have run faster then." He replied, and started to tickle me. I buts out laughing as loud as I could, screaming for him to stop. I didn't mean it that harshly though, and he knew seeing as he was just continuing to tickle me. After a while, he stopped and both of us laughed. My big brother might be a few years older than me, but he was still as much a child as I was. And fooling around like this was one of the few things we could do together that made both of us smile._

_"Sasuke! Itachi! Come here, I've got cookies for you!" We both heard our mother call, and before I could even start to yell back at her Itachi had ran off to get one. I happily got up on my legs, and ran towards her as well. She smiled as she saw how dirty our clothes were, and bend down with the cookies to hand one to each of us. We both happily took them with smiles along with telling her 'thanks mother', before we started chewing on the delicious sweets. She sat down on a chair nearby, placing the plate of cookies on the table next to us as she smiled over at us. Itachi had eaten his cookie quicker than me, and walked over while making grabby hands. "Well now little brother, be a good little brother and hand over the rest of that cookie..." I laughed loudly, and ran away while still eating my cookie. "Noo! You're not getting it Nii-san!" I yelled back at him, as we started another game of tag. This time though, my cookie was at stake._

_We didn't reach to do so for very long though. Itachi stopped and looked to our mother as she had gone into a coughing fit. It sounded pretty bad, and I stopped as he walked over to her. "Mother, are you okay..." He asked her. She nodded slightly, but then her coughing got worse and she fell out of the chair, tipping over the table and the tray of cookies flew onto the ground. "Sasuke, call dad!" He yelled at me, as he turned our mother to lie on her side as she coughed heavily. I missed seeing her coughing out blood, as I just rushed to the phone._

~ oOo ~

_Age: 7 Location: Hospital room_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

_I looked around as I held my brother's hand, nervous about the place as usual. It had been two months since mother had been put in the hospital after the coughing fit, but no matter how many times we came here I didn't like it one bit. There was just something about the whole place that creped me out._

_We quickly reached mother's room (She'd gotten a private one on my father's request), and I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. She smiled sadly (I didn't see it) as she hugged me back. "Hey sweety... How's my big boy doing?" She asked, as she sounded tired. She always sounded like she was tired these days. Itachi always tells me it's because she's sick, and that she'll get better soon. But I've been having these nightmares lately you see. Where a big figure is standing next to mother, and she's not moving. I ask him what he's doing to my mom, but he just disappears and leaves me with her. And she's so cold. Like ice, but still soft like she always is._

_"I'm doing well mother" I answered her. "The teacher tells me I'm the best student in my class as well!" I told her proudly, and a smile came to her face. "That's great to hear dear!" She said, before she went into a coughing fit. Itachi was by her side quickly, looking worried at her. I was too of cause. I didn't like that she was sick. When she finally stopped coughing, I asked her softly. "... When will you be well again mom? I want you to come home..." She gave me a saddened smile, and motioned for me to come sit on the bed next to her. I did so, and we hugged each other while she ran her hand trough my hair in a manner she always did to calm me down. "Oh sweety, I'd like to come home... But the doctors says I have to stay here. They're making sure I'm well again, and after that I'm going straight home." She held me out in front of her at arms length, and I smiled at her. "Really? You promise that you'll come home again?"_

_"I promise."_

~ oOo ~

_Age: 8 Location: Graveyard_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

_I watched as Itachi nodded to yet another of father's business associates. They were all telling that they were sorry, and offering for us to talk to them if needed. Itachi calmly nodded at all of them, and thanked them for their kindness. I didn't care about any of it. Everyone was standing under umbrella's, and we were all dressed in black. But really, that wasn't a surprise._

_I walked away from all of them, and I could feel their stares at my back. But I couldn't care less. And none of them dared walking after me. I had already bruised one guy's cheek when he tried to hug me when I was crying. I didn't need their pitty._

_I stopped in front of my destination. Our family grave laid in front of me, and several gravestones was scattered around. But none of them mattered. Only the newest one, in a dark granite that was resting at a newly covered hole mattered to me. The rain had soaked my clothes by now, and I was shivering slightly, but I didn't care. I stared crying again, as I spoke to the grave._

_"M-mommy... Y-you promised... You promised! W-w-why... Why did you lie mommy... W-why d-d-did you have to go... I-I need y-y-you here mommy... C-come back... PLEASE COME BACK!" I screeched out, as I fell to my knees and sobbed uncontrollably._

_I barely registered as Itachi came over, holding an umbrella over my head and gently stroking my back._

~ oOo ~

_Age: 10 Location: Mingle Park Entrance_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

_What was I waiting for?_

_Why did I stand here?_

_I didn't know... All I knew was I was standing at this exact spot every day, always the same spot, and always the same time of the day. It was like I was awaiting something to happen. Like something would magically appear in front of me, and the grey place known as the world would have some sort of meaning to it. But every day, I walked off, feeling just as empty as when I got there. Nothing ever happened, and I somewhat guessed it never would. I would continue this tortuous life, take over father's company, find some girl that was at least bearable to be around, have my own children and let them take over once I got too old to take care of it all._

_Ehter that, or one day I would get enough of everything and end it. Just throw everything on the ground, and leave it all behind. But I couldn't. I was too much of a coward to. I always saw mother's face in front of my eyes when I just had the thought._

_Mother..._

_Why..._

_Why did she get taken from me? Why her? There was several billion people out there, all of them just as lively and happy and with families that loved them, but life had been an ass and chose mother to go away._

_Guess life is just like that? It's not fair, or unfair. Life is like it's supposed to be; even._

_I turn to walk off, seeing as I've been standing around the two hours that I usually do, when I stop dead in my tracks. I don't know how, but somehow I swear I saw something colourful running around in the park._

_I saw the world as grey ever since mother died, but just then I could have SWORN I saw something yellow. Or rather, a head full of blond hair. I look into the park, and my heart skips a beat. There it was again! And was that... A orange t-shirt? Seriously? Who in their right mind would wear such a bright colour?!_

_I'm about to walk into the park, when Itachi calls me from down the street. I look to him, and he calls out. "Father's looking for you at home! He wants you to come back and study with him and me!"_

_I look back into the park, to see if the yellow mob of hair was there._

_Nothing._

_I slowly walk over to my brother, and notice for the first time in a while how his eyes always had seemed to have a red tint to them._

~ oOo ~

_Age: 18 Location: Uchiha Resident_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

I bolt up in bed, as the dream slowly fades off. The echo of my mother's coughing still rining in my ears.

Why?

Why now?

I had long since gotten over my mother's death. As I got older, I found out that they could've done nothing to stop it. The disease she had was still unknown to this day, and people popped up everywhere having it. There was no cure, seeing as no one could locate the disease no matter what they tried.

I glanced over at the digital clock resting on the table next to my bed. It was an hour past midnight. Just great. I knew I couldn't get any more sleep then. I was never able to if I woke up like this. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, getting up and walking out my room. It had never worked before, but maybe a walk around the house could help?

As I rounded the corner that led to my father's library, I noticed a ray of light coming from underneath it. That was odd. Father never left the lights on, and he always got his night sleep. Otherwise he never had the energy to handle all the business associates that was only there to get his things. I slowly walked over, and noticed two voices within the room, and I had to double check once to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"And you're sure of this?!"

"Yes Uchiha-Sama. The Uzumaki boy has vanished from sight. We have no clue where he could be at, or what he's up to. We've posted guards all over the house, and at your son's school, but nothing. Not even a pitiful attempt at getting there. Nothing at all."

That was deficiently my father. And that damned shark! Why were they talking like this in the middle of the night?!

"I got no choice then. I'll note his school that he'll get home-schooling from now on. But I'll give him one day to say goodbye to any of his friends there. Otherwise he'll put up a show. Make sure that the Uzumaki boy doesn't get anywhere near the place tomorrow should he decide to pop out like a clown in a box."

The shark chuckled. "He'd be dead before he got anywhere near the place."

I walked back to my room at that point, and sat at my desk. So much for getting any sleep.

~ oOo ~

**A/N: And that concludes chapter six! -Cover's face- don't throw bricks at me please? Don't worry, I won't let Sasuke's father tear them appart without knowing! Besides, I have a growling Uchiha right next to me that wouldn't allow it.**

**Anyway, fave and follow the sory if you'd like to see more, and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed this, and then until next chapter!**

**~ S.B. Husky**


End file.
